Busted
by xXCoUrTnEyXcHaInSaWXx
Summary: Fluffy, lovey, fucky, Twilight LEMON! WOOHOO! Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

As Edward and I head upstairs, heading for the bedroom, *wink wink*, Charlie turns on the baseball game on the flatscreen, beer and popcorn on his side, with his friends.

"Are you sure you two don't wanna watch the game with us?" Charlie asks as we head for the second stair step.

"Yeah we're sure, dad," I tell him as Edward pulls me up the stairs lightly.

"Alright. I'll be up in an hour and a half to check on you two," Charlie says cautiously.

"Ok, dad," I say.

"And yes, I still have that pepper spray," I mouth at him as I walk up the stairs, with Edward and my hand in his ahead of me.

Charlie nods and mouths, "Good," right before I turned away to follow Edward.

We enter my bedroom, close the door, and sit on my bed. I raise my eyebrows up and down twice to put Edward in the mood, if you know what I mean.  
Edward and I suddenly start making out. Next thing you know, a make out led to a feel up. Then stripping.  
Next, I realize that we're following the "How sex starts" path. You know:

A smile leads to a laugh A laugh leads to a hug A hug leads to a kiss A kiss leads to a make out A make out leads to a feel up A feel up leads to a strip A strip leads to a finger A finger leads to a hand A hand leads to a lick A lick leads to a suck A suck leads to a fuck

Uh, yeah, that.

Then the moaning, the whispering, the scratching, and such the kinky stuff start.

Then I hear footsteps, but we ignore it and continue pleasing eachother, Edward inside of me.

I figured it was Jacob that had to go to the bathroom. I heard Jacob and Charlie talking as they walked. We ignored it because we figured that Jacob stained his shirt with beer or something.  
As we continue pleasing eachother, Edward still inside of me, I heard dissapointment talk as the footsteps got louder, the door opened and Charlie was shouting at us "What the hell is all those noi... ISABELLA SWAN"  
We lay there naked, in shock. Jacob at the doorway, jaw down, almost smiling at my "nice body". He he.

Oh wait, We're busted!

Edward moved away from me, slipping out of me, I complained to Charlie,

"It's not what you think! I tried to stop him!"

Charlie didn't believe me.

What will happen next?  
Stay tuned for next weeks lemon! :D 


	2. Chapter 2

After Edward and I put our clothes on, when Charlie and Jacob interupted our pleasures, I kept on telling Charlie that I tried to stop him and kept trying to get him to believe me.  
Yeah I'm lying, but I don't want Charlie to be overprotective as much as he was before this happened. Edward fled the room immeadiately and Charlie was still yelling at me.

I almost cursed at him, but he kept on nagging and nagging and nagging, so I just cut him off.

"OK, DAD, I GET IT! I could get pregnant, get STD's, blah blah blah! Now SHUT UP AND DROP IT ALREADY! Besides, I need a shower, so GET OUT!" And then I slammed the bathroom door closed.

I heard Charlie and Jacobs furious stair steps go downstairs to watch the game again.

Edward was sitting there with a merely excited look on his face to continue our pleasure, in the shower. Oh...Yeah...

I took my clothes off in front of him, showing him my nice body, and he took off of his clothes. Then we entered the shower and then turned the water on.

Next thing you know, we're continuing where we left off before our pleasures were RUDELY interupted. Edward went inside of me, less gentle than last time. I moaned in pleasure and pain, then flicked him on the side of his neck.

"Sorry, sexy," he moaned, as he's reaching his orgasm due to me reaching mine.

I was holding onto the handlebars as Edward pleases me, for there was a lot of action in between us, especially with the steamy water running, hitting our sexually frustrated bodies.

Minutes later, Charlie knocks on the bathroom door, asking me why I'm moaning. I lied to him innocently.

"I fell down on my soap bar after I dropped it," I shouted.

"Oh sorry, Bella. You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok." Then he goes back downstairs.

A few minutes later, I felt something random on my wet core. Maybe his hip or thigh.

I whisper, "Edward, keep fucking."

Edward says awkwardly, "Bella, thats not me. That's your soap bar."

Stay tuned for chapter 3. 


End file.
